darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Saber
Star Saber is the super heroic, badass, Autobot supreme commander who is just amazing, those of you who have seen Transformers Victory know of what I'm talking about. He is one of the greatest Autobots of all time and done so many heroic things that its ridiculous. He also has an adopted son, Jan Minakaze, some orphan who's parents died because their ship had one single escape pod that could only fit a baby inside and the ship had hundreds of people onboard too, maybe cutting back on safety features to save money was bad idea... He is the leader of the Cybertrons, a small group of Autobots who persued Deathsaurus after he left Cybertron to conquer the galaxy. He is Deathsaurus's greatest rival and has been his enemy since even before Darth Megatron rose to become ruler of the Decepticons. He also has a ridiculous transformation sequence. He is also a Brainmaster, hence the ridiculous transformation sequence. His base is centered around the planet Athenia. He second-in command is the Autobot Blacker. Pre-war Cybertron Star Saber was once just a normal Autobot doing whatever Autobots do, when Deathsaurus arrived and blew up a bunch of stuff. This caused Star Saber to become a soldier and soon he rose through the ranks and swiftly became Deathsaurus's arch nemesis. Autobot Commander Star Saber became a commander shortly before the Shadow Minds was founded and was tasked to hunt down Deathsaurus's forces after they left the main Decepticon fold. It was around this time that Star Saber founded the Cybertrons and adopted Jan. Frozen In Plastic Incident At some point, Star Saber was accidently shrunk down and frozen in plastic. Lando Calrissian would also capitalize on this but soon found out that Star Saber's plastic form was messed up and ditched the project. Star Saber would eventually be frozen in plastic AGAIN through unknown means. The Planet-Destroying Fortress Eventually Star Saber found out about Deathsaurus's Planet-Destroying Fortress and promptly went to destroy it with the help of a small team of Autobots. They destroyed the station and killed everyone onboard, except for the Baby Dinoforce, since they'd already left the station. Shortly afterwards tabloid newspapers would pick up on this story and state that Star Saber also killed the baby Dinoforce. This soon sparked thousands of protests across the galaxy until it was proven to be false. The War Continues Star Saber also pissed off Deathsaurus by destroying the station and soon the war escalated and the Victories were formed. It was during this time that Star Saber received a more POWAHful upgraded form that gave him epic wings on his back. The Battle For The Angolmois Shortly after the Victories were formed, a team of Destrons landed on the planet Gaia to loot it of its Angolmois, Star Saber sent a team of Cybertrons to kick them off the planet. During the mission, the Cybertrons discovered the existence of the Blentrons and Unicron. After the Predacons arrived on the planet and pwned both the Cybertron and Maximal teams present on the planet, Star Saber stepped in and pwned the Predacons with his sheer awesomeness. He and Lio Convoy then joined forces to rid the galaxy of both the Predacons and the Destrons. Primus Transforms Around 50 ABY, Primus transformed and Star Saber sent a team of his Cybertrons to investigate. Shortly afterwards, he participated in the final battle of the Primus/Unicron conflict and survived. He promptly went back to hunting the Destrons across the galaxy. Category:Robots Category:Amazing Category:Greatest things ever Category:Awesome people Category:Reasons to get drunk Category:Fanboy Favorites Category:Fangirl Favorite Category:Cool shit Category:Autobots Category:Coolest individual ever Category:POWAHful Individuals Category:Super cool dudes